


Moving Forward

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [42]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Happy Ending, M/M, Stephen Strange gives it to him, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, allusions to a suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony's in a somber mood on the one-year anniversary of almost losing Stephen.





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I have more than enough to write but when I scrolled through my dashboard and found this I couldn't resist:  
>  _The snow fell delicately around Tony’s face, as he looked over the ledge to the busy street below. Remembering the day he talked Stephen down from this very ledge. The day he almost lost Stephen forever._ \- **@ironstrangeprompts -- Prompt #270**
> 
> This is short and sweet; exactly what was needed after _[From Heaven to Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133586)_.

_Please, Stephen, come back down. Don't leave us. Please. Whatever it is, I'll help you in any way I can. Just don't do it._

“What are you doing here?”

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and Tony smiled as trembling hands came to rest low on his stomach. Almost by instinct he reached up and placed his right hand over Stephen’s. He could feel the warm metal of Stephen's bracelets and wrist supports under his fingers and began to trace their shape.

“Reminiscing. About…"

"Don't," Stephen interrupted him. "It's the ancient past. I'm here, I'm good, I'm happy. And so are you. Don't hurt yourself by looking into the past."

"I've almost lost you that day. Before I ever had you for real."

Stephen carefully moved them away from the ledge and pressed a kiss against the top of Tony's head before finally letting go of him.

"You saved me. Brought me back from the darkness. Concentrate on what happened after you got me down from here and into your arms. How you told me over and over again who much I mean to you and that I'll get through this. _That's_ the part I prefer to remember about that day."

Stephen smiled, really smiled, and that sight was still rare enough to finally shake Tony out of his dark recollections. "I love you," he said and put a hand on the back of Stephen's neck to guide him down into a kiss. "I'm so glad I found you in time."

"So am I," Stephen whispered before their lips met.

_What a difference a year can make_ , Tony thought and let Stephen lead him back inside their penthouse apartment where the rest of their family was gathered for Stephen's 46th birthday party.

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/183515135541/ironstrange-prompts)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Between Earth and Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770419) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir)




End file.
